


Dreaming Up Reality

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodily Fluids, Doubt, Eclipse has been through a lot, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Original Character(s), OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, So many tags, she's safe but is still haunted by what happened to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse knows she is safe with her husband; it still doesn't stop her dreams from making her think that her happiness is but a dream to escape the cruel reality that was her life in the sex club.





	

 

He had finished inside her again tonight.  Eclipse wished he would have stayed in her a little longer after, but Megatron had work in the morning.  He did, however, spoon her while he slept.  It was nice having his arms wrapped around her while in bed even if he couldn't sleep inside her warm pussy for the night.

 

It was heaven.  Peaceful, beautiful, and so content.

 

And that was what had been giving Eclipse horrible thoughts for the last two weeks.

 

She didn't know why.  It had just... happened.  One night, she had had a horrible thought that wouldn't let its jaws go.

 

Was this all just some dream?

 

Eclipse knew it wasn't.  She still had scars from the night Megatron and Bombrush had rescued her and Soundwave from Razorcut.  She had seen his body, his neck completely slashed open, she had even seen Megatron kick the corpse.

 

But what if that had been a dream?  What if she was still back in that horrible place?  What if she had been dreaming this life, months after Megatron left without coming back to take her and Soundwave with him?  What if she was imagining this while some rich tourist was on top of her fucking her and defiling her with their cum?  What if her mind was falling back to this safe fantasy while a man raped her ass and another choked her on his cock?  Or was she dreaming this happy life for her and Soundwave as the seventh man for the night mounted her like a beast in her sloppy pussy while Soundwave was being raped by Razorcut for the who-knows-what-time on his bed in their room.

 

The horrors of what could actually be reality had made Eclipse too afraid to fall asleep.  To close her eyes and not find Megatron in bed beside her, but another client still working on her unconscious body.  A body on top of her, in her ass or pussy, or over her head pounding their cum down her throat?

 

She couldn't sleep.  The thought of this all being gone when she woke up next was too frightening to envision.

 

It had worked for some time, but sleep eventually caught her.  How afraid she would be in those mornings after, thinking she was back in the sex club, only to shake or sob in quiet fear when she recognized Megatron's bedding and room.  Sometimes it would take longer; Eclipse would think she was only in his penthouse back in Paris, still under the collar and leash of Razorcut with Megatron as her only solace.

 

Eclipse had still yet to tell Megatron of these horrible dreams.  Once when she had started crying, having recognized the Chicago Times that her husband had left on the nightstand, he had come in to kiss her goodbye before going to work when he had seen her as such.  He tried to console her, asking and pleading for her to tell her what was wrong.  She had been unable to lie, but had only skewered the truth, telling him she had dreamed of when Razorcut had been killed.

 

She felt horrible lying to him.  She had gotten no good night's sleep since that first night of thinking this was all some dream.  It was probably why Megatron had finished earlier than usual and had not kept himself inside of her that night.  He was worried about her health and probably thought he was the reason she was so fatigue as of late, especially during sex.

 

But she couldn't tell him.  What if that broke the dream?  What if dream Megatron disappeared after she voiced her concerns to him?  What if she woke up from the dream to her room back in the sex club, covered and filled with the cum of strangers and never dreamt of her Megatron again?

 

The shakes she could control, but not the tears.  As salt stung her eyes and slowly crawled down her face, Eclipse gripped Megatron's arms tighter as she hung onto consciousness for a little longer.

 

Please, she prayed to herself, please... whoever was out there.

 

When she woke up, please let her still be here with him.

 

END


End file.
